1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus provided with a card reader configured to read information contained in a card.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus is an apparatus configured to form an image on a paper according to a signal that is input. Types of image forming apparatus include a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile, and a multi-function apparatus implemented by integrating the functionalities of more than one of the printer, the copy machine and the facsimile.
In an electro-photographic image forming apparatus, which is a type of an image forming apparatus, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a surface of a photosensitive body charged with a predetermined electric potential by radiating light onto the photosensitive body. A developer is supplied onto the electrostatic latent image to form a visible image. The visible image formed on the photosensitive body may be directly transferred to a printing medium, or is transferred to a printing medium by passing through an intermediate transfer unit, and the image transferred to the printing medium is fixed to the printing medium while passing through a fuser device, thereby completing the forming of an image.
Recently, a card reader configured to read a card containing user information has been considered that may be installed at the image forming apparatus such that the user information contained in the card may be read through the card reader to identify a user of the image forming apparatus, for example, for a security purpose. Thus, a user of an image forming apparatus may be recognized by recognizing a card is present.